PSOH: Healing Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Two fathers, one daughter. reunitied by a Nature Kami that runs...A Petstore? Evil Ministry and Evil old men Pairing: Count D/Fem!CreatureHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. slow updates for now and rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Alright this is a PSOH/HP/Bleach crossover! The pairing…Fem! Creature Harry/Count D/ Grimmjow/Ulquiorra! So enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own PSOH/HP or Bleach! All she owns is Fem! Creature Harry, family ties and the animal forms. Read and review her stories and Vote in her poll please. We are also looking for Fanart.

Ch.1 Prologue

Amalthea had never felt so betrayed by the man she trusted as her headmaster like right now as he cornered her in a hallway two days after the final battle, she had tears on her face as he told her that he wiped her friends' memories of her and that he could now finally get rid of her like he did her real fathers that night. Amalthea jerked her head up at that as she said, "What?"

Dumbledore smirked as he told her the truth about her fathers Aizen and Gin and how they disguised her as James's child to fool him but he found out the truth and took care of the men by wiping their memories of her and planting fakes in their head so they would betray their home and each other, Amalthea was shocked as Sirius, Remus and Severus came running just as Dumbledore fired a spell at her. She blacked out from the pain of the spell as the last thing she saw was Dumbledore being subdued by her god-fathers; she woke up later as she found herself in her room at Black house and looked around as she fought a pounding headache, she moved to get out of the bed when she fell to the ground which caused Sirius to come running.

She whimpered as she asked what was wrong with her body and Sirius sighed as he gently turned her head so she saw her legs had become a beautiful silver and amethyst naga tail, she gasped in horror as she fingered the sensitive scales that sent a shiver up her spine where something fluttered on her back. She gave a scream at glimpsing soft feathered wings on her back, Sirius quickly pulled her into his arms as she broke down crying as she was told what Dumbledore had done to her.

Sirius prayed that Severus came back soon with his contact that could hide and protect their goddaughter until they found a cure for her, Remus and Severus then came in with a very handsome Chinese man wearing a male's chesogram and had one golden eye and a purple eye who was staring wide eyed at the beautiful rarely coloured winged naga in front of him.

Amalthea hid her face in her hands as she softly sobbed when the young man knelt in front of her and gently asked her to look at him, she slowly lifted her head and looked at him with soft emerald eyes that were ringed in pale amber and had golden flecks in the emerald. He smiled at her as he asked why such a beautiful girl was crying causing her to blush and give him a shy smile with the tips of small dainty fangs peeked out, Severus then spoke up and told the man that she was the one that they need him to hide her away until they could find a cure or a way for her to turn human for a while during the day.

The handsome man blinked at his wizarding world contact then at the young girl who obviously was scared to death of what would happen to her if she was found like this; he nodded as he gently scooped her in to his arms and she was gently put under a sleeping spell while Sirius kissed her forehead gently and said goodbye along with Remus and Severus.

When she woke, she was lying on a round soft feather bed and sat up to look around. Her heart was aching at finding out she had never been who she thought she was and the fact she was trapped in the form of an "Creature" that was considered Dark by the ministry, she softly began to sob as she laid her head back down on the pillows when she heard a knock on the door. She hiccupped and softly called for the person to come in as the handsome man she had seen at Black house came in with something on a tray, she sat up as she wiped at her eyes and he gently set the tray down beside her as he asked if something was wrong.

She sniffled as he sat next to her and told him everything that had happened to her in her life and what the headmaster had told her just before he had cursed her, the young man listened with a growing frown at what she had been through and he gently pulled her in to a hug as she broke down crying again. Amalthea sniffled as she felt him rub her back soothingly and heard him say, "Perhaps something to eat would make you feel a bit better for now…"

She looked up at him and had to admit that she was a little hungry as he lifted the tray cover off and the smell of grilled fish with wild rice made her stomach growl with barely contained hunger, she blushed as he gently moved the food on to a small table and placed over top her lap so she could eat. She thanked him shyly when she realized she didn't know his name and gently grabbed his sleeve as he rose off the bed; he looked down with a soft smile as she asked his name and he told her that he was known as Count D even though it was his grandfather that was the real count, Amalthea blinked then smiled shyly as she thanked him for his kindness and for sheltering even though she was a stranger.

D smiled softly at the young teen and nodded as he told her he would be back to check on her in an hour because he had to take care of some things in the front of the pet shop, she blinked at the words Pet and shop as the door closed behind him and softly sighed as she went back to eating while she thought about the handsome Count D and how mysterious he seemed.

She sighed while she finished her meal and gently set the dishes to the side as she decided she would try moving around the room so she could explore the room, easing off the bed as she tried to move forward made her feel uncomfortable as she managed to slither a few "Steps" then fell down. Amalthea managed to push herself up just as D came into the room with a young boy he introduced as Chris Orcot while he helped her back onto the bed, Chris shyly walked over as he glanced at her tail that caused an sad and ashamed look on her face as she looked away.

Chris blinked in surprise then smiled as he crawled up on to the bed next to her and gently hugged her; Amalthea looked down at the small boy with a surprised look on his face then smiled with tears in her eyes as she returned the hug, D watched the two interact with a smile. They then heard a voice from the front calling for Chris and the Count in brash tone causing the young boy's eyes to light up and the count to sigh, she looked at the count in shock who acted on a simple impulse and kissed her forehead as he told her that he would return soon to bring out front for a little bit once the shop was closed up.

Amalthea watched as the two walked out the door and gently shut it behind them, she sighed as she laid back down and drifted back to sleep while puzzling over the Count's gentle kiss to her forehead…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Alright this is a PSOH/HP/Bleach crossover! The pairing…Fem! Creature Harry/Count D/ Grimmjow/Ulquiorra! So enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own PSOH/HP or Bleach! All she owns is Fem! Creature Harry, family ties and the animal forms. Read and review her stories and Vote in her poll please. We are also looking for Fanart.

(Dear lord, this chapter gave me #!*% to write….)

Ch.2

Three weeks later: The Soul Society's courtroom…

Count D watched as his charge's fathers were led to the front like animals on a leash and they were shoved to the floor as the old man looked at them with malice in his eyes, D had to growl when he heard they were to be put to death and stepped forward as he lowered the hood of the cloak he was wearing and said "Perhaps I can be of service, Yamamoto-san…"

The room began to whisper in shock and disbelief at seeing one of the elusive Nature Kamis step forward to offer to take the "traitors" into his pet shop where he told the room that the two would become harmless animals. Yamamoto noticed the panicked look in Aizen and Gin's eye at those words and quickly put it to vote where it wound up being unanimous that they would put into the Nature Kami's care.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea was peacefully sleeping in the sitting room when she heard a loud *BANG* from the front of the shop and the whimpers of an animal or two outside the doors. She sat up as T-chan came running and asked for her help to carry in the two animals they had found injured outside the door, she slithered to the door and found the animals huddled together panting as they bled heavily from their wounds. She winced when she saw one of them had a bullet wound in their back leg and she helped them in just as Count D walked in with a smug smile that turned into a look of horror at the two injured animals. Amalthea slithered over to the counter as he hurried over and asked her to get the medical kit under it; she grabbed the large kit and carried it over to him. D took the kit with a gentle smile and told her there was a surprise waiting for her in the sitting room, she blinked softly at his gentle urging to go see what it was and then slithered into the sitting room where there were two men sitting causing her to stop short and slowly start backing up. The chocolate brown haired man noticed her and tapped the silver haired man's knee as he stood with tears in his eyes looking at her, she shifted nervously as they both looked at her and then the brown haired man said "You remind me so much of your mother…"

Her eyes went wide as she hissed at them while showing her fangs causing them to pause as she asked "How the #!*% did you know my mother!"

Aizen froze as he noticed the dripping venom on her fangs while Gin softly said "We were her mates, kit…"

Amalthea froze at that and then dropped her aggressive stance as she whispered "Daddy Sousuke? Daddy Gin?"

They both nodded as she felt tears fall down her cheeks and threw herself at Aizen who was the closest; he caught her and hugged her tight as she sobbed into his chest, Gin came over and joined in the hug as she cuddled happily in her fathers' arms when D came in and asked her fathers if they were ready. Amalthea froze as she asked what D meant by that and Aizen gently sat her down in his lap as he sat down on the couch, he explained what D had to do to save their lives causing her to whimper and cling to him tightly as she asked if there was another way. D sadly shook his head as Aizen hugged Amalthea while she burst into tears, she sniffled as she cuddled up to Aizen who kissed her forehead then passed her to Gin as he stood where D told him to. Amalthea buried her head into Gin's shoulder as they both closed their eyes against the white light that had surrounded Aizen…

Meanwhile in the light…

Aizen knew better than to fight but it hurt so much…he dropped to his knees as they changed into a quadruped stance and he moaned softly as his ears climbed up his head, his face began to push out into a long dainty muzzle and he tried to ignore the pain the best he could. He hissed in pain as his clothes became too tight and wings burst from his back, his tail spilled over his waistband of his pants and soft gold scales began to spread across his body…

The light died to reveal a 20 foot light gold celestial dragon with a chocolate brown mane running to the tip of its tail, Aizen shook his head to clear it as he snorted softly and noticed how small the room was at his current size so he focused on a smaller size of a Great Dane. He slowly felt the change happen and then moved to his daughter who stroked his soft scales causing him to purr happily, Gin sighed as he knew it was his turn and hugged Amalthea as he kissed her forehead. He stood while Aizen hopped onto the couch and they watched Gin's transformation into a silver spirit fox as Amalthea's eyes filled with tears, Aizen nuzzled her gently and licked the tears away as she buried her face into his mane. Gin trotted over and jumped into her lap as she hugged him sadly, D smiled at seeing the small family reunited even if they were now in different forms. He then heard a loud bang of a car door and the detective's voice as he brought Chris to the shop for the day, D sighed and asked Amalthea to head into the back rooms for now until the detective had left. She nodded and her dads followed her through the doors.

Meanwhile…

Sirius was ready to rip his hair out as they searched for the cure to the spell Amalthea was under; they were having no luck in the Black family library or in Severus's personal collection of books, Sirius banged his head on the table as he growled "What kind of curse did the old goat use! We can't find a single spell that does what his spell did to Amalthea…."

Severus sighed when he suddenly had a thought and said "What if we are overlooking the real spell? What if it wasn't a curse but…maybe an Animagus revealing spell?"

Remus blinked as he and Sirius thought about that then paled as they realized why she was stuck as a "Naga", Sirius then said "the idiot…she must have had two magical animal forms for this to happen but if that's right…"

Remus finished the sentence for him "she may never regain human form."

Severus swore violently at that but then though of something that lily had told him, he then said to the others "did you two know that Lily had magical creature blood?"

Sirius cursed a blue streak at that because he knew what that meant for his goddaughter if they didn't hurry and find a cure…

Meanwhile back at the pet shop, four hours later…

Amalthea was waiting in her room with her fathers lying next to her on the bed as she rubbed their ears gently, Gin was panting softly in the hot room but Amalthea and Aizen didn't even notice the heat. Gin stood and headed for the door as the count came in with Chris who came running over and hugged Amalthea after clambering up onto the bed, Amalthea returned the hug as she asked how the young boy was today. Chris smiled and talked her ear off about his brother and his partner, Amalthea smiled as Chris then yawned and laid his head in her lap while she hummed a soft lullaby to the young boy. Aizen watched his daughter look at the child lovingly as he fell asleep in her lap, D watched them with an unreadable expression but Aizen could see longing in the Nature Kami's eyes as the man watched his daughter.

Aizen then followed D who asked him to walk with him and Gin so he show them to their rooms, Aizen nuzzled Amalthea gently then hopped off the bed to follow the count. The count showed them to rooms that matched their tastes when the shop bell rang causing D to ask them to excuse him so he could help the customer, D walked out into the front of the shop to find a man in a pinstripe suit and hat waiting for him and D politely asked what he could do for the man. The man refused the offer of tea as he said "we are looking for a girl who escaped England when her true nature was revealed to the head master. The girl, I'm afraid must be found and put to death because of her vile nature. All pet shops that are selling magical creatures are to give her up if they have her but I'm afraid we haven't had much luck…"

D looked at the man and told him that he did not sell so called magical creatures and that the man was to get out of the shop as they only sold normal and exotic pets. The man bristled and told him that he as the minister of magic in England had a right to see in the back rooms to search for the fugitive. D narrowed his eyes and asked where was the man's search warrant if he was able to search his shop causing the man to growl and stalk out of the shop with a promise to return. D sighed as a customer then came in and placed a smile on his face as he began to help the person find a pet...


End file.
